World Other Than My Own
by Cloudstar36
Summary: Another Q&A guys! I thought maybe do this one with the characters from 'Facing a World Other Than My Own' so then we can learn more about the other turtles! I don't own TMNT, but all these OC's mentioned are MINE! XD BTWs, no guest stars plz :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Cloudstar here! Again! XD  
I've got another Q&A on the line, but this time, it's with my lovely OC's from F.A.W.O.T.M.O!  
… Yeah, the whole title's too much of a mouthful… **

**ANYWAY!  
I bet most of you are dying to know more about my OC's from the story (if not, okay then…) so don't be afraid to ask them a question about their life or how they reacted to being caught by the Golten… I might advise you read the story itself (if you have not yet done so) before asking any questions…  
… Okay… Now where are they… *looks around* Guys, the Golten are off-guard! Come out here and answer some questions, okay!? **

**Seeker: **You're… positive they're not around, Cloudstar?  
**Dexter: **Well, she was kinda the one who startled them…  
**Cadence: **We're answering questions; yay!  
**Callin: **Yay… -_-  
**Sarah: **Don't get too excited…  
**Lily: **I feel like I'm only a cameo in the story, but I'll answer questions anyway! ^^

***looks at the turtles* You guys have probably all met them by now… If not, go read the new chapters of 'Facing a World Other Than My Own'! Why has no one noticed them yet? Hmm…  
Anyway, ask away guys! My turtles are willing to answer! :3**

**Don't forget! One question per turtle please; thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest:  
****_OMG! I love this story; I've read the posted chapters twice already! And I love all the characters!  
Please update soon-ish, Cloudstar!_**

**_Anyway, question time:  
Seeker – What was your first impression of Leonardo when you found him?  
Lily – Why were you asleep on Leo?  
Dexter – How smart are you? As smart as Donnie?  
Callin – This isn't a question, but you're acting like Raph…  
Cadence – Were you scared when the Golten attacked Mikey in chapter 8?  
Sarah – Haven't heard much from you; what's your role? _**

**Seeker: **I figured he was a good kid. Looked obedient, trust-worthy and seemed to respect his elders. A little jumpy at first, but he soon fit right in.  
**Lily: **This was at the start of chapter 1 right? I don't know… Maybe I just thought he was someone else…  
**Dexter: **Possibly… If you've read up to chapter 11, Donnie and I do show off our skills in hacking.  
**Callin – **So?  
**Cadence – **Scared? Gosh, I was terrified! That Golten is so horrible!  
**Sarah – **Ace mentioned somewhere that I am the eldest of all the turtles who have been captured, so…a lot of them tend to refer to me as their leader, but that's more Seeker's job than mine.

**Limabean (she's my bestie ^^ I call her limabean 'cause she has light-green streaks in her hair):  
****_Cloud, I was dying for you to write one of these with those guys; awesome!_**

**_Right, my questions…  
Sarah: So you're the oldest huh? What's it like keeping an eye on the others?  
Seeker: Leo mentioned something about you leading the last chapter of F.A.W.O.T.M.O… What was that like?  
Dexter: You are my fav, fav, FAV OC out of this whole story! Well, Ace and Callin are pretty cool but anyway… If you're as smart as Donnie, what's 16000 to the power of 10 multiplied by five?  
Cadence: You are my favourite girl-turtle so far; truly adorable! So… what are your thoughts on Mikey?  
Lily: I think that was pretty cute to fall asleep on Leo; his reaction was all like 'what the shell!?' XD… but, are you falling for anyone during this? _**

**Sarah: **I can't exactly keep an eye on them if we're in different cells, now can I…  
**Seeker: **Here I've always been the leader, but you may have noticed Dex is the one who takes out the rescue patrol when kids get locked in with the deranged Golten… We kinda share the role.

**Dexter: **Aha, I have fan-girls already! *laughs softly* And, I'm pretty sure I'm a bit smarter than Donatello, but that's…. Okay, you ready? The answer is 5.497558139 times ten to the power of 42. *grins proudly* I know my math.  
**Cloudstar: **Dex, you gave me a brain headache…  
**Dexter: **Heh, sorry…

**Cadence: **My thoughts on Mikey? He's a pretty cool guy! Very out-there, a kinda 'go with the flow' kinda turtle… He's awesome!  
**Lily: **Probably… Maybe Cosmo; I'm not sure… I'm only a cameo so… yeah…

* * *

**... Guys, I need questions... Because no one reviewed, I had to go out and ask two of my good friends who've read 'Facing A World Other Than My Own' to get questions...**

**... Why are all of you who are reading the story ignoring this!?  
BTWs SEVEN chapters have been posted, but I still have reviews from Chapter 1 on it! I'VE UPDATED GUYS!  
... stop asking me to :(**


	3. Chapter 3

**Venus De Milo:  
****_I am very pleased to be one of your first reviewers  
Dexter: YOU ARE SO AWESOME. Have you been caught rescuing turtles from the Golten?  
Callin: Why are you so mysterious? Why won't you open up to Leo?  
Lily: I don't really know you, but hi!  
Ace: Can you tell me more about your past?_**

Thanks guys! Especially DEXTER! 

**Cloudstar: **You're my ONLY reviewer! I was hoping everyone who read 'Facing a World Other Than My Own' would want to ask something… Can you see if there's anyone out there who's willing to?  
**Dexter: **I myself have never been caught by those Golten – my first time taking Ace and Callin out with me, we almost got caught, and that's a big 'almost'…  
**Callin: **Can't… The Golten have basically destroyed me…  
**Lily: **Hi! ^^  
**Ace: **It… It's kinda hurtful to re-tell… But, you heard me say I was taken from my family at five. My brothers; Deuce and Fabian, tried so hard to stop the Golten from taking me, but… They only ended up injured themselves. I never knew what became of them… All I hope is one day I'll find them…  
**Cadence: **N-No question for me? *whimpers a little*… What chapter are you up to in the story anyway, Venus?

**Venus De Milo:  
****_I reviewed the day you posted that, but it might not have shown up because my internet was bad. Dang it, you guys stole my questions for Seeker and Cadence! Well here goes nothing._**

Callin: Someone mentioned you were like Raph. What are your thoughts on him?  
Seeker: Please tell me some of your past...  
Cloudstar: WHAT THE HECK IS TORTURE TIME!? I DON'T LIKE THE WORD TORTURE RRELATING TO LEO OR MIKEY SO BE CAREFUL OR I'LL BE OUT FOR BLOOD!  
Dex: Mmm, you're totally awesome. . Could you hack into the Golten's main source of technology? I mean, with the help of some formidable fighters like Raph and Callin you could totally do it, with your smarts, right? XD  
Cadence: Are you tough or more soft?  
Sarah: I think it said you could beat a guy up. So how many guys have you beaten up and what guys? (Sorta debating on whether to fist-bump or cower in the corner)  
Sorry if I'm forgetting anyone! 

**Cloudstar: **Yes I know… And hey, why aren't you using your 'Venus De Milo XD' account? And… I do explain Torture Time in the story; you just have to wait for more chapters to find out what it is! X3 NO SPOILERS!  
**Callin: **Yeah, Leo mentioned that I'm like him, but considering I never met Raph personally; well, not yet anyway, I can't really give my thoughts on him…  
**Seeker: **I don't really enjoy sharing tales of my past… Especially considering it was so horrible…  
**Dexter: **Well, somewhere in the story Donatello and I hack the system, while the others are off rescuing and fighting the Golten…. *frowns* What chapter are you up to anyway?  
**Cadence: **I can be both; soft when someone's hurt, but my toughness kicks in to repay the person that hurt them!  
**Sarah: ***smirks slightly* Oh, you'd be surprised, honey. A lot of them have said I do more damage than the Golten… And what guys, you ask? That's my secret… ;)

**Lily: **You forgot me… :(  
**Ace: **And… I'm suddenly in this now due to your last question, but… yeah, you forgot me too…

* * *

**Thank you for asking these questions, Venus.  
I was really hoping I'd get more askers… :(**


End file.
